


The Night Before The Hunt

by thekaleonline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaleonline/pseuds/thekaleonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will prepares for the biggest hunt of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before The Hunt

This, this is the most important thing the Winchesters had ever done. Also the most insane. Of course, the boys and their crew of wayward, bad-ass friends have been through the apocalypse, fought demons on a daily basis (slept with- ),

“What the f*uck, who is writing this fic? Don’t put that in there… Jesus.” Sam Winchester rudely interrupted.

… didn’t sleep with demons ever, and battled monsters more evil than the GOP. But they were lost, confused, and knew this was the one thing they could not prepare for.

“Jody, why the hell did you get us into this? How the hell are we supposed to go into this blind?” Dean asked as he chugged his third (fifth) beer while pizza fell out of his mouth.

“Look. I knew I had to call a team of people who could handle anything! And who better than Team Free Will? Claire and Alex- they’ve had a rough time and they are just excited to be a part of a hunt again. Don’t take that way.”

“Jody,” smirked the red-head standing next to Sam frantically scanning her phone around the bunker, “You know very well you just wanted to mack on Donna again. Glob, I’ve been reincarnated for one day and I’m shipping the frack out of you two, right Kev?” 

“Same, Charlie. You don’t need to be in advanced placement to see that.” 

Donna and Jody without even needing to look at each other nodded, and high-fived from across the room, “Wayward as Fuck.”

Bouncing back into the room also scanning their phones around, came Claire, Alex, and an extremely frustrated Castiel.

“I do not understand why we are trying to catch monsters, and why are we storing them in balls. They are getting away, and I have run out of balls.” Scowled the angel.

“Dean, did you steal Cas’ balls again?” Dean immediately tackled Sam.

“This Goddamn game… It’s BALLS, no Poke attached.” 

The whole room laughed at the bearded hunter, opening another beer for Dean and swigging a flask for himself.

“You’re getting old, Bobby. Aren’t you glad we got you back for this?” Laughed Crowley, with an appreciated grin. 

“Alright, you cupcakes, wee both of you need to get a room, don’t forget Sam showed me that picture. I still have nightmares… My son, King of Hell French kissing a hunter.”

A stern cough entered the room, and the laughter fell silent. The beautiful, blonde was so beautiful it was almost as if she was on fire-

“STOP, WHO IS WRITING THIS…. YOUR FAN-FICTION PRIVLLEGES ARE ABOUT TO BE REVOKED IN LIKE 4 SECONDS” Honked the Black Impala from the parking lot in mores code.

-she was not on fire, for the record. But her glare held a certain blaze- 

HONK HONKHONK EFFING HONK

“Everyone. This hunt- this is something bigger than us. You need to get some rest. None of us know what we are about to do. But together, we are strong. Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley, Bobby, Rowena, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, Charlie, Kevin, Baby… We need to FOCUS. I expect you all to be asleep early tonight and ready and fresh for the hunt in the morning. I know I’m not all of your Mother but for this hunt I am your Team Leader. Now where is our 15th member?”

Silently, the whole bunker turns to the front door. Wondering with excited anticipation- who else is going to walk through…

 

Happy GISHWHES Eve, Hunter. Your team, is waiting.


End file.
